London Lives
by SUPER AMAZING
Summary: At the turn of the twentieth century Edward Masen moves to London from Chicago, looking to fulfill his dreams of becoming a writer. A chance encounter with Bella Swan alters his life forever.
1. Arrival

**So, this is my new chapter fic. At the moment I'm not sure how long it's going to be, it depends what you guys think. Let me know, REVIEW!**

* * *

**Edward's POV, 1899.**

I smiled as I stepped off the boardwalk of the ship, my senses were instantly bombarded with new scents and sounds. I took a deep breath, allowing the tainted air to fill my lungs then empty again.

London. My new home.

I threw my old drawstring bag over my shoulder, the bag contained two sets of pants, underwear, matches, cigarettes and a spare cap. My most prized possession, my type writer was wrapped in old newspapers and tucked safely under my arm.

I looked at the sprawling city in front of me, towers of dirty buildings lay at my feet whilst the chimneys of factories high above my head belched clouds of smoke into the cool air. For me, London held none of the romanticism of Paris, but still retained the idea that dreams could be achieved here, ideas which did not exist in my old home town of Chicago. I had a little money folded into my sock that my mother had pressed into my palm as she had kissed me goodbye on the docks, seventeen days ago. My father had not been present, as I thought of him his voice filled my ears, "_a writer?" You want to be a writer?! Why don't you get a man's job? Become a buthcer like your father and your brothers?"_

But, unlike my father and my brothers I held no desire whatsoever to join the family business. I cared only for pouring the constant stream of ideas which swirled in my mind onto paper, and into the minds of others.

As I walked through the dank, overcrowded streets I cast my glance around me. I began to ponder where I would sleep tonight, having spent more than two weeks sleeping on the hard boards of a ship's deck in the blustering winds the doorway of a shop would seem like paradise. But one of these buildings must have a vacant room they were willing to let in which I could stay.

I stole a newspaper from a vendor's stall and quickly began scouring the classifields section near the back. Amongst the ads proclaiming barber shops newly opened and cheap fares sailing to America next week, I spotter what I was looking for. It was a short ad, cramped into the corner below a large cartoon of whom the title declared was the city mayor. It read:

_"Room to rent. 5A. Pearse Sq.  
__London"_

My hands clenched around the paper tightly in my excitement. I was encouraged by my easy start here that moving to London had definitely been the right thing to do. I enquired of a passer by as to where I could ind Pearse Square, I was directed to a street not far from where I currently was. I yelled a thanks to the man as I quickly sprinted down the narrow streets, desperate to reach the landlord before the room went to someone else.

When I first arrived in Pearse Square I imagined I must have read the ad incorrectly. There appeared to be no buildings here which could possibly house tenements, merely bakeries, tailors and other vendors were clustered around the square, dark alleys led off from each corner. Then, as disappointment began to sink in, I noticed a tall, narrow building, squashed between a fish monger's and a printer's.

I hurried up the unstable staircases, the halls seemed derelict and all the doors I passed were scarred and pock marked. From behind each door came the sounds of shouting, crying children, a dog barking, and in one the soft sound of a record player.

Eventually I reached 5A. I removed my cap, running my hand through my bronze which seemed to be in a constant state of untidiness, before replacing my cap once more. I gave a nervous rap on the door and waited, rocking back and forth on the balls of my feet. Eventually the door swung open and I was surprised to see a young, blonde haired man, smiling at me on the other side of the door.

"Hello," he said pleasantly, extending his hand.

I quickly bestowed my stolen newspaper under my arm with my type and hastened to shake his hand.

"Good afternoon, my name is Edward Masen. I saw an ad in the paper that you have a room available?" I raised my voice hopefully.

"Indeed, although I wasn't expecting someone so young. How old are you lad?" the man enquired.

"Seventeen sir." I replied, courteously.

"And not from here?" he noted my foreign accent.

"Well, step inside Edward," he held the door for me, "my name is Carlisle Cullen."

I was eager to get out of the dingy hallway.

"So what brings you to London, Edward?" he asked as we walked further into the apartment.

"Chasing dreams sir, chasing dreams my father does not approve of."

Carlisle nodded understandingly, "Well really I only advertised the room because I'm getting rather lonely. Although I'm not here all that much, I'm a doctor you see, and the consumption is a big problem here at the moment. I'm sorry the place isn't much, I don't make a lot of money. Apparently doctors aren't as valuable to society as labourers." he added bitterly, "but I won't be asking for much rent, whatever you can."

"Well," I began awkwardly, "I'm a writer, I haven't had anything published yet, but once I have I can pay you whatever you like!"

Carlisle showed me to my room. It was poorly furnished, but it was all I needed, I tossed my worn bag onto the narrow, hard looking bed before very carefully unwrapping my type writer and placing it on the rickety little desk by the window. The window looked over an alley below. It was an alley lined with what I assumed were brothels and burlesque houses.

As night fell I took a cigarette from my bag and lit it, I leaned on the window sill, blowing smoke rings into the night air. I watched the show girls and courtesans traipse into the shabby buildings, their heads bowed, their cloths dishevelled as if they had slept in them the night before.

Yes, I would find inspiration here. Find it in the misery and desperation of those girls, in the tenants, and in Carlisle, whom I already saw as a source of advice, a calming presence. Later as I lay on my worn mattress, the sounds of drunken roars, shrieks of delight and seductive purrs rolled up from the street below and through my open window. I sank further into my imagination, allowing my mind to create stories to go with each voice, allowing the cacophony of sound to totally surround and posses me.

Then, my sharp ears detected a different sound, there was a feminine shriek of terror, repeatedly. I heard a deep voice laugh and others jeering. I tossed the covers from my body, I was fully dressed, having slept in my clothes due to the cold night and the lack of shelter the think glass pane provided from the wind. I threw open the shutters, below in the alley I saw a girl not much younger than myself, surrounded by a circle of onlookers. I watched in horror as three men restrained her whilst another two ripped her clothes from her body.

Before I had even realised what I was doing I had leapt through the window, landing on the fire escape two feet below the window ledge, I took th rusted steps three at a time in my hast to help the girl. I fought my way through the circle of spectators, disgusted at every one of them for doing nothing to help her, to save her from her tormentors.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted.

"Get out of here lad!" laughed one of the men.

I stood my ground, the girl looked at me with pleading eyes through her thick mahogany hair, to help her.

I may be young, seveteen, but I was tall and strong and as my fist collided with the ring leader's face I heard a very distinctive crack. He staggered backwards, clutching his nose as blood spurted between his thick fingers. His two companions backed away immedately, thruting the girl into my arms.

She was dressed in just her torn petticoat now and she hastened to cover her exposed body with her hands. I automatically shrugged out of my old tweed jacket and handed it to her, leaving me in my white shirt and waistcoat. I placed an arm protectively around her shoulders, she flinched at my touch then relaxed. I steered her towards the main entrance to my new home.

"Are you ok miss?"

She looked up at me, frightened, then nodded.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Isabella Swan."

* * *

**So, continue? Please leave a review!**

**Thanks so much guys.**

**I really like the idea of this story and I want to know whether or not to continue it!**


	2. Walking Home

**So, apologies for the second chapter taking AGES. I've been so busy lately. But I am planning on continuing this story! So review please! All in the spirit of Christmas after all!**

**As for the M rating, the lemons are to come obviously. It wasn't like Edward was just going to do her after her near rape ordeal.**

**Also, from my profile you'll also find links to their outfits, as usual with my stories. Because I know it's harder to imagine older style clothes.**

* * *

_"Are you ok miss?"_

_She looked up at me, frightened, then nodded._

_"What's your name?" I asked gently._

_"Isabella Swan."_

* * *

"My name is Edward Masen." I said in what I hoped was a calm, soothing voice.

She didn't say anything, she merely allowed me to continue steering her towards the entrance to the building which housed my new residence. I held the door for her, allowing her to step through into the dingy hallways first.

She let out a small whimper.

As we reached the first flight of stairs she stumbled, her knees collapsed from under her and she fell to the dirty floor. I didn't hesitate before scooping her into my arms. I carried her up the remaining flights until we reached my apartment. Her weight was little more to me than that of the animal carcasses I had carried for my father in Chicago. I of course took more care with her fragile frame than I would have with a slab of oozing meat.

She looked terrified at the prospect of entering as I set her down outside the door. Her muscles tensed as I put my hand on the small of her back, attempting to comfort her. I immediately stuffed it back in the pocket of my waistcoat.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I struggled to keep my voice even. I had never met Isabella before, yet I felt I must protect her, help her, "My companion is a doctor, he'll be able to help you better than I could."

I called Carlisle's name as soon as I had opened the rather stubborn lock on the old door. He rushed forwards from the chair he had evidently been sitting in earlier, despite the late hour.

"Edward! What happened?"

Isabella had begun to shake violently by my side. I hastened to show her to chair before I explained to Carlisle in an undertone voice what had happened.

"Isabella?" he bent over her once I had finished, "My name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm a doctor. Can you tell me where it hurts?"

She shook her head, tears had begun leaking down her pale cheeks. Isabella pushed up the sleeves of my jacket and extended her wrists to Carlisle for his examination. I winced as I saw purplish bruises had already begun to form, dappling her white skin. I cringed further as I saw the bruises matched to the pattern of thick fingers grabbing her wrist.

Her hair was matted from terror sweat and hung limp around her face, her torn petticoat exposed large slits of her skin. Tears still poured silently down her face as she allowed Carlisle to tenderly examine her.

"Well Isabella, I think it's more shock than anything. You don't appear to be seriously hurt. But trauma ca often do more damage than physical wounds."

She nodded understandingly then uttered a thank you in a small voice.

"You don't need to thank me Isabella," smiled Carlisle, "thank Edward."

He nodded towards me. I was now standing awkwardly by the entrance to my new bedroom. My arms folded across my chest. I felt useless now, there was nothing further I could do to help her.

"Thank you for saving me Edward." she looked up at me now.

Despite her dishevelled appearance I found her to be beautiful. Her eyes were large and widely spaced, their colour that of the deepest brown.

I smiled at her, and was surprised to see her smile back, "You're very welcome Isabella."

She bit her lip shyly, and she became more endearing to me still. I took a step closer to her, despite myself.

Carlisle set a chipped cup of steaming tea in front of her, "drink this, " he instructed, "it'll help with the shock."

She lifted it to her lips and drank eagerly, she seemed visibly more at ease now, sure that we would not hurt her. I took another step.

"What were you doing in the alley Isabella?" Carlisle asked.

I shot him a look, thinking he shouldn't mention it. But he persisted.

Isabella took a shuddering breath, "I got lost," she began, "I had been at dinner with my mother and father, but I didn't feel well. So I excused myself and began walking home. I don't live far from here, I thought I knew my way quite well. But it was dark, and I took a wrong turn and then . . " she broke down into a fit of crying again.

I rushed to her side now, my own heart breaking to see her crying. I placed an arm around her shoulders, but this time she didn't shrug me off or freeze under my touch.

As I attempted to comfort her I looked across the room to see Carlisle rummaging in an old iron chest I had not noticed before. He straightened up quicker than I would've thought possible, shaking dust from an old dress.

"I'm sorry if it's a little dated," he said, holding the dress out to Isabella, "it was my mother's. But I have no other women's clothes, and you can hardly go home as you are."

Bella sniffed, drying her eyes on the sleeves of my jacket. She smiled as she took the dusty frock from him, "thank you."

She stood up, shrugging off my jacket. I tried to keep my eyes from admiring the contours of her body, which could be clearly seen through the thin, torn material. She held the dress to her body for sizing, before enquiring as to whether there was a room for her to change in.

Carlisle showed her to a side room I had not yet been in, filled with what looked like hundred of volumes of leather bound books. Something inside my body was stirring, something which reminded my brain that merely a thin wall separated myself from Bella's nude body. I mentally slapped myself for thinking that way of her.

When she emerged once more she seemed happier. She had smoothed her touseld hair and was now dressed in a burgundy dress which was slightly to large for her. It was also too long for her as she had to hold up her skirts to walk forward.

"Edward, would you kindly escort Isabella home now? I'm certain her parents must be searching for her, and it's hardly safe for her to return alone." Carlisle said.

I nodded, "Of course."

I held the door for Bella, extending my elbow for her to link her arm through. As we emerged onto the dark, racous streets of London Isabella clung tighter to me still. I secretly delighted in having her body pressed so tightly against mine.

"How old are you Edward?" she asked as we passed the gates to the park.

"Seventeen." I replied, "and you?"

"Seveteen as of today. I was at dinner with my parents for my birthday."

"It's one to remember anyway, although for the wrong reasons." I said, sadly.

"And the right ones." she smiled up at me, her white teeth glinting in the dark night.

"How do you know Carlisle? You're obviously not his son."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"You look nothing alike, and also he's too young to be your father." she stated.

"You're right. Today is full of first meetings. I arrived from England this morning, I moved in with Carlisle by a lucky chance today."

"Lucky for both of us." she said, sounding sad again.

"Yes."

We waled in silence to the end of the street.

"This is my house." Bella said.

I looked up at a large fine house, I immediately felt socially inferior to her. Despite having lived in a similar house in Chicago, I was now in a lower social class here. Writers were hardly ranked as important, wealthy citizens.

"Thank you Edward, for everything." she said, turning to face me.

"You're welcome Ms. Swan."

"Please call me Bella."

"You're welcome Bella."

She smiled radiantly.

"May I come see you tomorrow? Carlisle will want to know how you are?"

"Of course," she nodded, "although my father may not approve . . "

"Despite the fact that I saved you?" I insisted.

"I'll ensure to remind him of that. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I look forward to it."

And with that I took her small hand in mine, placing a kiss on the soft skin of the reverse of her palm.

A delightful blush covered her cheeks. I couldn't help but grin.

She turned from me and stepped inside the warmth of her fine house, peering at me through a crack in the door once more before finally closing it.

The walk home seemed shorter, I felt as if I floated over the uneven cobbles. For tonight my life had surely been changed forever.

Isabella Swan. Bella.

The name ran through my head as I struggled with the lock for the second time that night.

I stole in quietly, expecting Carlisle to have gone to sleep by this hour, it was nearing five in the morning. It had been a long, eventful night. However, he was still sitting in the same chair I had found him in earlier.

"Don't you ever sleep?"

He merely smiled at me.

* * *

**So, finally a second chapter!**

**Please leave a nice, cheery review! As well as any comments of suggestions you might have!**


	3. Park Date

**So, to be honest, I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews this story has been getting.  
I really feel like this story has potential, and it could be really good.**

**But if people aren't reading it, then I won't continue it.**

**Let me know if this is worthwhile?**

**Outfits on my profile!**

* * *

I awoke early the next morning, despite having gone to bed very late. My window was still thrown open from when I had jumped from it last night. Weak, early morning sunlight filtered through the thin, holey curtains. I stretched, I could feel the strain in my muscles this morning from having carried Bella up the stairs. It was a good strain though. It reminded me of how her warm weight felt in my arms, despite her trembling.

When I arose I found the apartment empty. There was a piece of paper folded in half on the counter, addressed to me. I opened it, it was a note from Carlisle, written in an elegant script:

_"I have gone to the hospital. I will return late.  
- Carlisle."_

I felt my stomach rumble, signalling that I was hungry. I searched every cupboard in the place for food, and found them all empty. Puzzled, I assumed Carlisle must eat at the hospital, or bring food home the food they served the patients there with him. Another growl from my stomach told me to find an alternative food source.

I shrugged on my only jacket and walked downstairs. There were no sounds from behind the closed doors now. The inhabitants were either at work, or had not yet risen. The lone record player however still spun on from behind 3C.

When I emerged into the early morning air, I found the sqaure to be a hive of activity. Shops were accepting the first deliveries of the day, and vendors had begun setting up their stalls for another day's work. I yet again thanked whoever was watching over me for having found a home so close to everything I could possibly need. And what was becoming most important, close to Bella.

I took a coin from my pocket, the money my other had given me was now safely locked in the drawer of my new rickety desk. The key to which had replaced the money in my sock. I bought a loaf of freshly baked bread and a block of cheese. I thought of the last meal I had eaten before this. It had been a rather unappetising cold stew, on my final day on that cursed ship.

I returned to Carlisle's apartment. The sticky lock was becoming more familiar now as I opened it for the third time. I pressed my shoulder to the door, inserted the key at an angle and heaved, it swung open.

I went to set about cutting cheese for myself, but found the kitchen not only devoid of knives, but of cutlery of any kind. Growing increasingly more confused at my companion's apparent lack of appetite, I tore the bread with my hands, and bit the cheese straight from the block. When I had finished, I wrapped the remaining break and cheese in brown paper, and placed them in one of the empty cupboards.

I whiled away a few hours in front of my type writer, until I thought it was an acceptable time to call for Bella. I carefully smoothed my hair, before placing my flat cap back on my head. I changed my shirt to the crisp white one folded in my new wardrobe. I rubbed my shoes with the sleeve of my jacket before shrugging it and my waistcoat on again. I splashed some cold water on my face from the faucet in the bathroom, checking my reflection in the chipped mirror over the sink. I thought I looked rather respectable now.

I reached Bella's house in a quicker time than I would have thought humanly possible. But my desire to see her again caused my legs to move faster.

I lifted the bronze, lion head knocker on her front door, letting it fall three times. I took step back, removing my cap, and instantly tousling my hair once more, rendering my previous efforts to tame it, useless.

The door of the house opened, I was greeted by not Bella, but a young woman, closer to Carlisle's age than my own. She had soft waves of caramel coloured hair, and she was dressed in the black dress and white apron typical of a maid. An empty tray was tucked under her arm.

"Hello madam." I said courteously, "My name is Edward Masen. I'm here to see Isabella."

"Of course, step inside. She's been expecting you all morning." the maid smiled, and stepped back, opening the door wider to allow me in.

The house was magnificent on the inside, the high ceiling was adorned with a glass chandelier. Golden leaf wallpaper adorned the wall, the scent of imported spices hung in the air.

"You can take a seat in the parlour, Edward." the maid directed me to a room off the side of the Entrance Hall.

As I sat in Bella's immaculate parlour (that maid did a fine job), I rolled my cap nervously between my hands. I was very acutely aware of the contrast between my travel worn shoes, and the plush Indian carpet beneath them.

"Edward?"

I looked up, Bella was standing in the parlour's doorway, the maid by her side, smoothing any creases in her clothes.

"Ms. Swan, Isabella." I sprung to my feet immediately. I held my hand out for Bella's, she extended it and I placed a kiss on it over her white satin gloves.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Edward." Bella smiled at me.

I melted a little, "the pleasure is all mine."

"All ready Bella dear?" interrupted the maid.

"Yes Esme, thank you." Bella gave her a hug.

"Promise to tell me all about it once you get home." Esme, the maid, winked at her.

Bella giggled, the sound was magical.

"Let's go then." Bella linked her arm through mine, and allowed me to lead her to the front door.

As Esme shut the door behind us I turned to Bella, "you treat your maid very well." I noted.

"I do not think of her as my maid, she is like a mother to me, more in some ways." Bella explained, "she's the only one who knows what happened last night." she added.

I looked down at her, "You didn't tell your parents?"

"No, they were out searching for me when I returned. I explained to Esme what had happened, that I didn't want my parents to know, I'd be ashamed. She helped clean me up and make excuses to my parents, that I had gotten lost, taken the long way home."

"Oh."

We strolled on in silence for another while.

"Where are we going today, Edward?" Bella asked.

"I thought maybe the park? Somewhere close to home? But if you want to do something different I understand, I just - "

Bella cut me off, "that sounds wonderful."

As we walked under the wrought iron arch that marked the entrance to the park near her house, I noticed how different Bella seemed. She was more at ease today, more herself. She was comfortable in the familiar setting of the rolling lawns and flower beds.

"You look beautiful." I said, as we sat in the shade of a large tree.

She blushed, it was endearing, "thank you Edward."

She was wearing a short sleeved silk pale blue dress today. A light shawl over her shoulders. She carried a parasol in her white short gloved hands, but she had not opened it yet. Her mahogany hair was clean and shiny, and fell over her shoulders an exposed collar bones in casual waves. She bore no signs of last night's attack.

"Tell me about your writings." Bella said suddenly.

"There isn't much to tell yet really, none of them have been published yet." I said, self conscious of my lack of a stable job.

"I'd like to hear your stories." Bella smiled.

"I'll bring you some tomorrow." I promised.

"You'll be coming to be again tomorrow?"

I laughed at her eagerness, "I''ll come every single day if you want me to."

"I do."

"Then you can read them tomorrow."

She removed one of her gloves, and placed her soft palm in mine. I averted my eyes from her bruised wrists which were now exposed. I instead focused on her magnificent face. Her full lips looked so plump and inviting, I could not stop myself from leaning forward and pressing mine against them. She let out a little gasp of surprise, then relaxed against me. Our fingers stayed intertwined as our lips moved together. She was delicious, so sweet, better than I could have ever written her to be.

When I pulled away I chanced a glance in her eyes, to ensure this was ok. Her brown eyes were sparkling with delight.

"Thank you." I whispered, my nose to her cheek, I could feel the heat rising from it as she blushed again.

We sat there longer still. Talking and sharing the occasional chaste kiss, but none like our first. I was aware of how publicly exposed we were, I didn't know if I could keep my hands in check when I was around her. And besides, that was most ungentlemanly. My father, though he despised my profession, had always taught me to be respectful and courteous to women, as he had been to my mother.

When evening began to fall around us, I got to my feet, helping Bella to hers.

As I walked her home I pulled a white lilly from a nearby plant. I turned Bella to me, placing the elegant flower behind her ear. She nuzzled her cheek to my palm.

I grinned, "Your beauty is putting the flower to shame."

Red coloured her cheeks once more and my I felt my heart begin to beat faster in my chest.

We had reached her door much to quickly. Esme opened the door again,I placed a quick kiss on Bella's flaming cheek, before she vanished again.

* * *

**So, review?**

**Please?**


	4. House Date

**Did I ever tell you guys I love you?**

**Because I do. I really truly do.**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews, they were very encouraging.**

**I've decided to continue this story.**

**Also, yes there is more to Carlisle than meets the eye (as many of you guessed) that will be explored later.**

* * *

I stumbled home than night in a happy daze. The colours of the night swirled around me as I made my way across the clustered square and up the many flights of stairs to Carlisle. I had no trouble with the lock tonight, nor did I meet any trouble on my way home. It appeared as if he love sick haze which I'm sure was currently surrounding me, prevented any misfortune from touching upon me.

I found Carlisle sitting in the arm chair opposite the door, as I would come to expect him to be.

"Good evening, Edward." Carlisle smiled at me, "you look happy, what have you been doing all day?"

"I've been with Bella." I said, delighted to relive my perfect day.

"Isabella from last night?" Carlisle asked, one eyebrow raised in a perfectly symmetrically arch.

"The very same."

Carlisle laughed as I spun across the room, I couldn't help but laugh to. My bark of laughter sounded harsh in contrast to the wonderfully melodic sound that issued from his mouth.

"I'm seeing her again tomorrow," I said as I sunk into another armchair, "she wants me to bring some of my writings. Do you think I should?"

"If she wants you to yes, always do as a lady asks Edward."

I nodded fervently, sitting up straighter, eager for advice, "should I bring anything else?"

"Your talent and love is the greatest gift you can give a woman." Carlisle said knowledgeably.

I nodded again, taking this into consideration.

"I don't know which of my stories to bring . . " I mused.

"Adventure ones?" Carlisle suggested.

"Yes, I have a good few of those. I think Bella would like adventure stories."

We sat in silence for several moments.

"Have you ever been in love Carlisle?"

"No. I believe it's wonderful though."

I was startled by his answer, "you've never found anyone you even thought you might love?"

"It's difficult for me to forge eh, lasting relationships." he said, nonchalantly.

I didn't press the subject.

"Bella has a maid you know, Esme, she's very beautiful. You'd like her." I said, jokingly.

Carlisle smiled at me, his teeth were unnaturally white.

"Perhaps. You'd better go get your things organised for tomorrow if you're seeing Isabella again," Carlisle said, "you don't want to be rushing around looking for things in the morning."

"Yes, Carlisle."

I rose to my feet, stretching my arms behind me. I realised I was rather tired, I had had an early start this morning. I bid Carlisle good night and went to my bedroom. I sat at my desk, taking the key to it from my sock. I unlocked the slightly sticky drawer and began riffling through my papers, pushing my small money bag to the side.

I took pile of stories from the drawer and got into bed to sift through them. The street lamps provided enough light for me to read by. I selected a couple of stories I thought Bella would enjoy. Bella had told me today her favourite book was _Wuthering Heights_. I myself was not a fan of Victorian romantic literature, so I didn't write much along those lines. Hvaing never experienced love or courting for myself, I tended not to write on the subject.

When I had finished I settled down an pulled the thin covers around myself. Gradually I drifted to sleep, into dreams of Bella, and hair flowers, and that blue silk dress, and just what was underneath it.

When I awoke the next morning, not as early as I had yesterday morning, I was confused as to why the edge of my bed was wet. I sat up and looked around, I was dismayed to see that it was currently pounding rain, and I had still not closed my window. I got out of bed and pulled the shutters closed. i spread out my blankets as best I could, hoping they'd dry quicker that way.

I was angry at the weather, not only had it ruined my sheets but also my plans for my date with Bella today. I had planned to go for another walk it the park, but the heavy downpour made that impossible.

When I emerged into the kitchen and living room area, I found Carlisle was still at home. He alone looked happy about he rain.

"Good morning Edward." he said cheerfully

"Morning," I mumbled, "how come you're not at the hospital?"

"I'm on night shifts." he replied, a hint of bitterness to his voice, "But I will be gone today, I have errands."

I nodded understandingly, wiping sleep from my eyes as I did so.

"Are you still planning on seeing Isabella today?" Carlisle questioned.

"How can I in this?" I said, gesturing out the window at the blackened clouds.

"Stay inside." Carlisle said simply.

"I don't know if that's an option. I had thought we'd go to the park again, and I'm not sure if her father would be willing to let me spend time alone with her in her house."

"Charm him Edward!" Carlisle really was in a remarkable mood, he must be very excited about whatever his 'errands' were.

I laughed him off before setting about finishing my remaining bread and cheese from yesterday. I offered some to Carlisle, but he politely declined.

He left the apartment before I did, not bothering with a jacket or cap. I myself layered my shirts and vests, in preparation for the harsh weather. As I walked to Bella's the icy wind cut into the exposed skin of my face, today was in stark contrast to the pleasant summer weather yesterday had brought.

Esme opened the door for me once more, "Edward! We weren't sure if you would come today, the weather is dreadful isn't it?"

I nodded in response, my lips to cold to move. They however relaxed into a smile once I saw Bella. She was stepping gracefully down the stairs, wearing a simple lace, cream tea dress and satin slippers. Her magnificently coloured hair was pinned at each side by small clips, the rest hung in waves over her shoulders.

"Bella." I said, bowing.

She appeared as if to rush forward and embrace me, but caught herself in time. She stopped short in front of me and gave a gentle courtesy, "Edward, you came."

"Of course, I did promise." I smiled at her.

Her full lips parted in a smile also, and I could not help but reach out and take her soft hand in mine.

"I brought you some of my stories." I said, reaching into my pocket with my free hand and taking out the rolled up bundle.

Her smile widened further still.

Esme, who had been watching our exchange carefully cleared her throat, "will I show Edward to the parlour Bella?"

"No, he can come up to my room. Mother and father will not be back until tomorrow. They left for Liverpool this morning." Bella added to me.

I felt a tense knot in my stomach unclench, I would not have to meet her father yet. Not that I was nervous to meet him, I was nervous that he would not approve of me, think me beneath his daughter. Which I was, by social standards.

Bella showed me to her room herself, I walked behind her, watching the hypnotic sway of her hips, mesmerised by how that lace tea dress clung to all the right parts.

No sooner had I shut Bella's bedroom door behind me than she stepped forward quickly and embraced me. I folded my arms around her to, pulling her small frame to my chest. I inhaled the scent of her hair deeply.

When she pulled away she looked up at me shyly through her eyelashes, "how are you?"

"Wonderful now that I'm wth you." I replied softly, lifting her chin with one hand I leaned forward and kissed her softly, "How are you?"

"I've never been better." Bella's breath ghosted from over her lips and in between my parted ones.

I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "You look beautiful. As always."

"You've only seen me three times," Bell laughed, leaning her face into my palm, "and the first time I was not fit to be seen."

"All three times you have looked magnificent." I said, ignoring her last comment.

She stood on her tiptoes to kiss me again, "Thank you for coming today."

"You're more than welcome, but believe me, the pleasure was all mine."

This time it was I who beat forward to kiss her. My arms encircled her at the same time, her hands went to my shoulders to steady herself. I twisted one hand into her thick, glossy hair, the other rested on her waist. I dared not move it lower. Her lips were as delicious as they had been yesterday. I suppressed a groan when he small pink tongue darted out to touch my lips.

I had never been kissed like this, I had never kissed a woman like this.

Her tongue moved to glide against mine, fully joining out mouths. I was surely in heaven. Angels lived in heaven. Bella was my angel.

When it came time for me to leave her again that evening I felt as though my heart were breaking. Over the course of the day we had shared many, many kisses. As well as jokes, smiles and stories.

"Come to me tonight." Bella breathed against my ear.

We were standing in her Entrance Hall, I was saying goodnight. She was still wrapped around me.

"There's an apple tree outside my bedroom window. Please come. You promised you'd come as long as I wanted you to."

"I will." I assured her.

I was consciously aware of Esme standing beside us. I could tell her thoughts were mixed between delight at seeing Bella happy, and confusion as to whether or not she should allow our relationship to continue, as it grew more intense with each visit.

* * *

**Bella's outfit is linked to on my profile!**

**So, where would YOU like to see this story go?**

**Comments, suggestions?**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW**

**LET'S GET TO 100!**


	5. Will You Come Back Tonight?

**Thank you so much for all your encouraging reviews.**

**Keep them coming.**

**I've acually had one of the worst weekends of my life. My auntie is gone into hospital with post natal depression, and my mam and dad are minding her three month old son. He is adorable, but has kept me up every single night since Thursday. **

**I'm very worried about my auntie, we're very close. And this is really getting me down ):**

**Please, leave a review. Make it to 100 on this chapter. Please.**

**Cheer me up.**

**It's lemony.**

**Link to Bella's dress on my profile.**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As soon as I had shut the door behind Edward, I turned and leaned my back against it, sliding to the floor, my knees pulled to my chest and my face flushed. I looked at Esme.

"Isn't he wonderful Esme?" I said, happily dazed.

"Bella, he's very good looking, and he seems lovely and well meaning. But don't you think you're a little young for this kind of relationship? It seems very intense." she extended a hand, pulling my to my feet with startling ease for someone so small.

"He's so talented too." I continued, oblivious to her layered meanings.

"You barely know each other." Esme said, as we walked up the wide staircase.

I turned to her, "I don't know Esme. It's like I can't explain it. I feel like . . as if I've known him my whole life but never realised - "

"That's impossible, he just moved here from America."

"No, not like that. Like he was a close friend I had when I was younger, but I had forgotten about."

Esme opened the door to my bedroom, allowing me to walk in before her.

I hopped onto my bed, sitting cross legged. Esme sat beside placing her hand on my lower back, rubbing gently. Esme had been assigned as my nanny since the day I was born. I had always found it very easy to talk to her about anything, she was closer to my age than my mother was. I thought of her as my mother, she had looked after me all my life. As I had grown older, she had barely changed. I was accustomed to the feel of her cool hands. Though there was something this moment reminded me of, something I couldn't quite remember.

"Bella, I think of you as my daughter. I love you, I don't want to see your heart broken." her hand moved from my back to my own hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

I smiled at her, "I know Esme. But please, believe me. I know in my heart that there's just . . something about Edward."

His name, it was like liquid velvet. It rolled right off my tongue. I felt as my lips and tongue had been designed just to speak his name, and kiss his mouth. His mouth was perfection. Our kisses earlier had set my very being alight. If Heathcliff had thought he had it bad for Catherine, then this was on another level of reality. I knew I was in love with Edward Masen. And I knew that there was no way out, not that I would ever seek one.

"Esme, I love Edward."

As I said the words I knew it was true, I felt my love for him consume me, rolling through my body like a great flame.

Esme stiffened beside me, but did not speak.

"He's coming her again tonight. I asked him too."

"Bella - " Esme's tone was warning.

I cut her off, "Please, let me have this one night. Mother and father are gone. Can you too disappear for just tonight?"

"Bella, you know I can't allow that to happen." Esme said, taking both my hands in her cool palms.

"No, please. It's not like that. I don't want to . . you know - "

The thought of being with Edward physically had never occurred to me. I would have happily gone my entire life just kissing him, drinking him in, feeling the soft yet tough texture of his hair under my fingers. I had never envisioned more. But now the thought was planted in my mind. The idea of . . touching him. Having him touch me. Be _inside_ me.

"Then why on earth do you want me out of the house?" Esme questioned.

"All I want is one moment with him where we are truly alone. To tell him how I know I feel about him now, to see if he reciprocates."

"Bella I don't like this, not one bit." Esme was shaking her head.

"Please, Esme, please." I was begging her now, turning on my pleading eyes which had never failed to work when I was a little girl. Esme would have taken me to the park whenever I wanted, slip me an extra slice of cake, or allow me to stay up that little bit later when I had used my pleading eyes on her as a child.

They worked now.

"Fine. I will give you one night alone with Edward. _One._"

"Thank you!" I threw myself forward, embracing her.

"But you must tell Rennee and Charles about your relationship. I will keep _this _nightly visit a secret."

"Of course." I nodded obediently, I would agree to anything now as long as I would see Edward.

"Be good Bella." she pulled out of my embrace and kissed my forehead, "I'll bring you up some tea. Two cups?"

"No, just one please. I don't know what time Edward will be here, it might go cold. Thank you."

"Now, get ready for bed Bella." she rose to her feet with her usual grace, dusting now existent smut from her crisp white apron.

As she vacated the room I thought I saw her roll her eyes an mutter something along the lines of, "When I was her age I would never have fallen for . . " then she trailed off into silence.

As soon as my bedroom was empty I rushed to my vanity table. I began brushing my long hair, trying different variations of styles. I would ask Esme to fix it for me when she came back up.

I rifled through my chest of drawers for my best night dress. I found one Esme had bought my for my last birthday. It was a summer style, and despite the cold night decided to wear it. **(AN: LINK ON PROFILE) **The night dress was pink, it's many layers of chiffon came to just above my knee, an elegant pink ribbon round the neckline. It was much more revealing than the long white gowns I usually wore to bed. But tonight was no usual night. I put back on the soft satin slippers I had one today.

Esme reappeared in the door way, bearing a tea tray, "You're finally wearing it?"

"Tonight seems a better night than any." I replied, re-seating myself at my vanity table. Edward's stories were shut safely in the drawer below the mirror.

Esme set the tray in front of me, "would you like me to fix your hair?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

I closed my eyes, relaxing as I felt her gently comb and pull at my hair, twisting bits at each side. Her hands dropped to her sides and I opened my eyes. I smiled at myself in the reflection of the mirror. She had plaited two sections of my hair on either side, pulling them to the back and clipping them together, the rest of my thick hair hung down long. It was perfect.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in the morning. Be safe." she placed her hands on my chiffon covered shoulders.

"I feel incredibly safe when I'm with him."

"Good. Let it stay that way."

Then Esme exited the room. I heard the front door close as she left the house for the night. I did not know where she would go.

I was now completely alone. At least until Edward got here.

If he got here.

As I waited, I poured myself a cup of tea. I began sipping at it, my foot tapping impatiently. I was growing doubtful, maybe he wouldn't really come. Just as I was draining the last of my tea, I heard a tap on my window. I looked around quickly before getting to my feet and dashing across the room.

There was Edward, perched in the tall oak tree outside the window of my bedroom.

I couldn't believe he was really here. He had come.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, in spite of myself.

"I came to see you of course. Do you not want me here?" his large, expressive green eyes grew sad.

"No, of course I do. I just . . I wasn't sure if you would come."

"I said I would." he persisted.

I merely smiled and threw open the window for him, standing to the side to allow him climb through. He landed lightly on the balls of his feet and straightened up. He was every bit as handsome as I remembered him to be. His bronze hair was still elegantly tousled, his strong jawline and perfectly balanced cheekbones stood out in sharp contrast to his liquid emerald irises.

He held both his hands out for me. I placed my palms in his larger ones and we gazed into one another's eyes for several moments before he gave me a lopsided grin.

"You cleared the house?"

"How did you know?"

"Yours is the only light on. You told me today your mother and father are in Liverpool, Esme is not in any of the other rooms, and since she is not here, I assume she is gone."

I nodded, "I asked her to leave us alone for tonight."

"She agreed?" he looked startled.

"Yes. For tonight."

He leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek.

When he pulled away I took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Edward I must say something."

He looked wary, "Of course Bella, what is it?"

I gaped in more air, suddenyl my lungs didn't seem capable of holding enough, "I love you."

His face split into a wide, blinding smile, "Oh Bella I love you too."

His strong hands caught me by the waist, twirling me once in a circle through the air.

Esme's earlier comment came floating back to me as I inwardly shivered at the feel of his skin against mine, only my thin night dress separating us. A flame of a different kind rolled through my frame this time, I recognised it as desire. I desired to feel Edward's hands on my bare skin. I needed to know what lay under his shirt, under his trousers.

As soon as he set me on my feet again, I clutched him to me and crashed our lips together. A gasp escaped from between his lips, then he responded eagerly. His nose pressed against my cheek as he kissed me repeatedly, and I was sure he wanted this too. It was forbidden.

His delicious, salty yet sweet lips were moving against mine. As I clawed his clothed back and ran my fingers through his hair, tugging gently I felt his hands begin to roam my body. He left a trail of fire behind every inch of skin he touched.

Yet when his hand clutched my breast I froze.

He immediately pulled away, his face in his hands, "I'm so sorry Isabella."

Sorry? No. I needed him to understand, "Edward, don't be. That felt . . good," I admitted, "merely unexpected."

I placed a hand on his either side of his face again and pulled him towards me once more. We resumed our desperate needy kissing. His hand slowly moved to my breast, cupping it once more. His thumb skimmed over my nipple, my body involuntarily responded and my peak hardened to his touch.

I heard Edward let a groan into my shoulder as his hand began to grow rougher, rubbing my breast quicker.

This wasn't enough. I needed more. My hipbones strained upwards to meet his, gently chinking together.

"Please Edward." I breathed against his skin.

He knew what I meant, and hastily complied. His free hand danced from my waist, down my thigh. Easily finding it's way under the layers of chiffon. He nudged my underwear to the side with his knuckles, and I moaned, something I had never done before, as I felt his knuckles fleetingly graze my skin down there also.

He ran one shaking finger up through my wet folds. His breath coming in nervous gasps over my shoulder.

As soon as he pushed his finger inside of me I left out another moan, louder and more desperately needy than before. His breath settled into a more even rhythm as his finger began a pace inside me. I clung to him as his middle fingered pushed inside me also, his fingers were so thick, impossibly filling. His thumb moved to find a nub hidden in my folds I hadn't even known existed before, but as soon as he touched it a spark of pleasure shot through me.

Before long I was convulsing around him, my hair had fallen from it's elegat plaits and now hung around my face.

He withdrew his hand, readjusting my underwear. I was still pressing my lips to his, but now they moved in a gentler way. His tongue lovingly caressed mine. His hands had returned to my waist, his thumbs rubbing light circles.

He pulled away first, "I love you Bella, my Bella."

I nodded and leaned my head into his chest, sighing happily, "I love you too Edward. Always."

* * *

**So, there's this story's first lemon.**

**Review, please, that was long.**

**Make my Sunday, make my crap weekend better.**


	6. I Am Not Alone

****

Firstly, some good news. My aunt is home from hospital, she came home Christmas Eve. I now have a huge weight of my shoulders, so you can expect some more frequent updates.

**Secondly, I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and read my Season Themed one shot Candy Cane Love.**

**And thirdly, thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews.**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

**Carlisle's POV**

It was 8 o'clock when my shift in the hospital ended. I was desperate to stay, but I had already worked overtime three nights this week, and a nurse had commented today on my apparent lack of fatigue.

"Adrenaline." I had replied, automatically.

She had accepted that.

I strolled home, for once not frustrated with having to keep to an acceptable human gait. It was a calm, cool evening. The wind gently whispered across my hard skin, and night was falling. My mind wandered to Edward, I thought of him often. For so long I had wanted an acquaintance. Someone to talk to, really talk to, not casual chat like I made amongst the other doctors. I had not expected someone so young, although everyone appeared young in comparison to my three hundred years.

I lamented the fact that Edward and I would be friends but a short while. For I would have to leave before anyone grew suspicious of my lack of ageing. I would perhaps return to Marcus, Aro and Caius. Yet I knew I did not truely want to, I craved the company of my own kind, yet I did not want to be amongst murderers.

I unlocked my apartment door, musing as to whether or not I would show Edward my study tonight, I knew he would appreciate it, but it would be difficult to explain how I could afford such an immense collection of books on a 'poor doctor's' wages.

But Edward was not there. I had expected him to be.

I took a seat in the winged, forest green chair in my study. I began reading a medical journal I had picked up in the hospital.

By nine o' clock Edward still wasn't home.

I check his room, his bed was unmade since this morning, his good jacket and shoes were gone.

Eleven o' clock, I was beginning to grow seriously worried.

He would surely still not be at Bella's now, would he? Her parents would not have allowed their young lady to be alone with a man for this length of time.

One o' clock, still no sign.

Four o' clock, now would be an acceptable time for me to go back to the hospital, I had had enough feigned sleep. But I couldn't. I needed to know where he was.

When my watch face showed half five I rose to my feet, I would go look for Edward.

I searched closest to home first, wondering if his new found freedom had caused him to frequent one of the side street gentleman's clubs. I walked up and down the alley way under his window, listening for his voice inside each of them. Security glared at me, but I was not questioned. They knew I would be uneasy to threaten and intimidate, they just did not know why.

At six o'clock I found Bella's house, her scent lingered all around it, as did Edward's. But there was another smell too, delicious and intoxicating, the most beautiful scent that had ever graced my senses.

I knocked on the door, I could hear Edward and Bella's steady heartbeats a floor above my level, they were sleeping.

The door opened unusually quickly, I froze.

A magnificent woman had opened the large white door, dressed in typical maid attire. Yet she could have been wearing a priceless gown, for it hung on her body as if it had been masterfully crafted for her. Her plumes of caramel hair fell past her elegant shoulders, the rounds of her hips and breasts filled out into the most enticing silhouette. Her face could have been carved by Michaelangelo himself, (I had once met the man, he was a true artist, pigheaded as could be.)

But, what made her truely amazing, was she was like me. Exactly like me. Her amber irised bore into mine as realisation dawned on us both at the same time. Another vampire. One who had not killed a human in a long time.

Just like me.

She spoke first, her voice was melodic and silken, "Can I help you?"

My original reason for coming here returned to me, "Edward Masen is here." I stated.

I had no reason to hide my unparralled sense from her.

"Yes. Come in."

I took a step forward, then suddenly we were together. Her frame fit perfectly against mine, the groove of our bodies matched up, as if made for each other. I held her as I had always longed to hold someone, unafraid of breaking her. I buried my nose in her soft hair, enhaling her perfect scent.

She took a step back from me, our hands joined, "You don't know how long I've waited for you." she breathed.

"I'm sorry." I replied softly.

"My name is Esme."

"Carlisle."

I heard light footsteps on the staircase behind Esme, I tore my gaze from her soulful eyes and looked up to see Isabella descending, followed by Edward. Both looking quite dishevelled.

"Carlisle!" Edward said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

I swallowed unnecessarily, fighting the urge to sweep Esme into my arms and never return her, "I came to look for you, I was worried. You didn't come home."

Esme looked at me, "Carlisle, you are the doctor that helped Bella when . . " she struggled for the right words, "that night."

I nodded, "Yes, Edward lives with me."

"I apologise Carlisle." Edward said, ever the gentleman, "In future I will leave a note."

I nodded yet again, I was desperate to talk to Esme without human interference. I could feel Edward and Isabella's eyes looking between us, their minds working. I suddenly remembered a flyer I had spotted on my way home yesterday night.

"Edward," I cleared my throat, "Would you like to take Bella to the regatta on the river this afternoon? I know how you enjoy boats."

He raised his eyebrows.

Edward had never expressed anything of the sort, quite the opposite in fact. He had only ever been on one boat, the ferry from New York, and his disaster sailing seemed to have put him off water travelling of any kind nfor life.

"You could go swimming." Esme added, as an extra incentive. Teenagers' thirst for seeing bare flesh outweighed any aversion to cold weather and boats.

Much to my dismay, Edward and Bella remained downstairs, despite the early hour. They had decided to breakfast now, if they were to make the regatta.

I helped Esme fix breakfast in the small pantry, we did not speak. I made cheese sandwiches for Edward, as it was the only thing I was certain he liked.

Breakfast was painstakingly slow, Esme had gone to attend to her housekeeping duties and to get a bag ready for them to take to the regatta. I took to watching the two carefully as they ate, they sat close together, their elbows and knees constantly touching as they ate. They had eyes only for each other, Edward's gaze smoldered as he watched Bella push the sleeve of her night dress back up onto her exposed shoulder.

Then, finally, they left.

* * *

**Yay! Carlisle and Esme have finally met!**

**So, leave a review please.**

**What do YOU want to happen from this point on?**

**SUGGESTIONS!**


	7. My Perfect Soulmate

**So, Carlisle and Esme have now met.**

**The whole plot is in motion.**

**Where will it go from here? What do you guys think will happen?**

**What do you want to happen?**

**Thanks for the reviews as always, keep it up!**

* * *

**Esme's POV**

Before I opened the door I could smell him.

As soon as I set eyes on his eternally youthful face I knew I had found everything I had never known I was looking for. I had spent nearly a hundred years with an empty space inside of me, I just hadn't know what I need to fill it. I'd thought it was the void left where my humanity had once resided.

It was as if my entire world not only stopped moving, but cracked in two. I felt as if the very earth was shaking under my nimble feet, the wind stopped ghosting through the trees and a blanket of silence fell over the world as his amber eyes locked onto mine.

Amber. Realisation struck through me. I had most definitely found whom I was sure was my perfect soulmate.

Edward and Bella finally left. I had never realised how long humans spent flitting about over packing things like picnics and blankets and parasols.

I turned to face Carlisle quickly, relishing in not having to hide my true abilities in front of him.

And then he was beside me, cradling my face in his hands as though my bones were made of glass. Indestructible as he knew I was, he still handled me as though I were fragile and breakable.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Only fools fall in love." I murmured back, rubbing my lips along his strong jaw.

"Be foolish with me then." his voice fell from between his lips like a melody, his nose traced my cheekbones.

"I love you." I breathed.

Everything I had never heard of falling in love told me this wasn't how it should be. I shouldn't feel this depth of emotion having known him less than an hour. But I did. It was like I couldn't control it.

It was as though our minds were perfectly tuned in sync with each other, for seconds after I thought this he whispered to me once more, "I can't help his. Falling in love with you is the most natural thing that has ever occurred to me."

"I know." My lips were now tracing the shell of his ear, whilst his hands still held my head, his thumbs rubbing circles in my hair.

I had never been this close to another person since I was human. It felt glorious.

Then his searching lips found mine. When he kissed me I was sure I must look as though light was shining from my every pore. Heat seared from our connected lips and rushed throughout my entire body. I desperately pressed myself closer to Carlisle. My eyelids fluttered closed, concentrating on the sensation currently tingling in my finger tips.

Every piece of body molded perfectly against Carlisle's, his hands were the just the right size to comfortably grip my hips, his shoulders just wide enough to allow to hold them for the support I would need when my knees collapsed from they way he was kissing me.

Despite the length between now ad my last kiss as a human, my lips moved instinctively against his, moulded to meet the bow like shape of his. One of his hands moved from he curve of my hip to fist in my hair as our kiss grew more passionate. His tongue slid between my lips to push against mine, yet he always remained gentle. As his hand moved to caress my breast a moan fell from between my lips and suddenly I could contain myself no longer

I launched myself forwards, a crash echoed through the air as our hips collided forcefully. I knocked Carlisle to the ground, the sound of the impact on the mahogany floorboards sounded all around us.

Our hands hurriedly moved to remove our clothing, my corset (worn to blend in with my human counterparts rather than to enhance my figure) was ripped from my chest and thrown to a far corner of the entrance room, from where we had not moved. He was now pinned underneath me, our lips still desperately pressed together.

He rolled his hips once against mine and then he was inside me. I let out an audible gasp as I felt him fill me. I could feel my inner walls stretching to accommodate him, I fell forward onto his chest from the sensation. My nails raked his chalky skin and my hair fell from it's loose bun to dance across his upper arms. He thrust up a little and I clenched as waves of pleasure rolled through me.

I began to rock back and forth, as he lifted his pelvis in time with me. I could only bear to pull myself from him, for the incredible feeling of sliding back onto him. I had never felt so complete. One of his hands massaged my breast, rubbing my nipple to a pert peaks. His other hand moved lower, to search through my slick, glistening folds. As soon as parted my lips and applied pressure from his thumb to that small nub, I exploded.

Sparks shone inside my eyelids as I clenched my eyes tightly shut. My hips rolled faster and faster, trying to draw him over the edge with me. It worked, I felt his venomous seed pour into me, filling every crevice inside me.

Once my body had stopped convulsing, and he had stopped quivering inside of me, I collapsed onto him. He gently slipped himself out of me and gathered me to his chest.

"Esme." His breath tickled my ear, "Thank you."

I merely nodded, "I love you."

"And I you."

We lay in a blissful silence until he spoke again.

"Marry me. Tomorrow."

"Anything."

* * *

**Sorry for the length of time it takes me to update.**

**Suggestions? PLEASE REVIEW. **

**IT'S BACK TO EDWARD AND BELLA IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


End file.
